Tomoko Higashikata
is a minor character in ''Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable''. She is the single mother of Josuke Higashikata, the series' protagonist. Appearance Tomoko is a woman of seemingly average height and slim to medium build. She wears dark, straight, roughly neck-length hair. Personality A single mother and teacher, Tomoko is known to show a strong temperament. When Jotaro visits looking for Josuke, she breaks into tears and hugs him, confusing him for Joseph; with whom she appears to remain in love. It is not known whether she knew he was married during their romance. She is fond of a particular sponge cake from Kamakura. When afraid, Tomoko tends to swallow her own saliva. Synopsis History Sometime before the events of Part IV, She had an relationship with Joseph Joestar while still in college. The 52 year old man, however, was married with Suzi Q at the time, and so Tomoko didn't tell him that she was pregnant with his illegitimate child, Josuke, of which Joseph had knowledge of only when the boy was 16. When Josuke was developing his Stand and became ill (much like his half sister, Holy Kujo), she drove through a blizzard to take him to the hospital, though this resulted in the car being lodged in the snow. They were eventually saved by a high school student with a pompadour, who had thrown his coat under the car, allowing it to plow through. Diamond is Unbreakable Tomoko is introduced as a short-tempered woman, assaulting a man who offered a ride to her. She then receives the visit a from Jotaro Kujo, whom she mistakes for Joseph and hugs. In tears, she confesses her love for him, but backs off bewildered when Jotaro lets her down that he isn't Joseph. She takes a long time to change Ryohei Higashikata´s bedroom, depressed of his death by a brain tumor (which was actually the doing of Aqua Necklace). Later on, she is attacked by Terunosuke Miyamoto, who invades her house and turns her into paper with his Enigma after seeing her sign of fear. Terunosuke then used her to see Josuke´s sign of fear, but was defeated by Josuke and Yuuya Fungami and Tomoko was saved. The Book: 4th Another Day (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Tomoko is accidentally attacked by Takuma and retains serious injuries, making Josuke confront him about it. Steel Ball Run Tomoko's counterpart in the Steel Ball Run universe is the mother of Norisuke Higashikata IV, who was given the name "Josuke" at birth.JJBA JJL Chapter 11: Family Tree P.20 However, she married Norisuke Higashikata III and into the Higashikata family from the outside. Her husband's birth name is "Joshou", which bears similarity to the first name of "Joseph Joestar". Gallery Crazydiamondpower.jpg|Tomoko "healed" by Crazy Diamond Tomoko before style change.png|Tomoko before Araki's Style change Tomoko in VOL 43.png|Tomoko after Araki's Style change Enigma attacking.png|Tomoko attacked by Enigma Tomoko3.png Tomoko2.png Chapter 285.jpg|Cover, Chapter 285 Chapter 405.jpg|Cover, Chapter 405 Jotaro Tomoko JOJO A GO GO.png|Jotaro (Part 3) and Tomoko in JOJO A-GO!GO! References Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Higashikata Family Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters